First Impressions
by Unrequited-booklover793
Summary: First impressions are made in the first 3 seconds you meet a person. This is the first impression Fanboy made when he officially met Kyra's father. One shot, Kyrax Fanboy. Warning: some adult content


**Hi guys this is my first fanfiction. i have actually had it on my ipod for a while but i figured i'd finally share it with the world, so enjoy!**

**oh yeah i am not Barry Lyga so i do not won Fanboy, Goth girl and their universe**

Fanboy drove up to the curve and parked in front of Kyra's house. He turned off the ignition and sighed.

Today was the day. He and Kyra had been discussing, and in his part, anticipating it for weeks. He was finally going to officially meet Kyra's father. Not that he was afraid of her dad. Anyone compare to Kyra was a saint. Even if her father didn't approve of him it wouldn't stop Kyra from seeing him. On the contrary, it would make their afterschool make out sessions so much more... Ahem... intense.

No, he was nervous as always about of Kyra. All he could think about was what if he let something slip about her and then it would be bye-bye make out time for weeks, heck even months. If there was anything that Kyra was good at, it was knowing how to make Fanboy go nuts.

He was going to especially be careful not to mention that they were going out. All Mr. Seller knew was that they hanged out a lot and that Fanboy helped Kyra out in her time of need, at least that's what Kyra had told him about them. He didn't yet know that he was also sticking his tongue into his daughter's mouth. But then again no parent wants to hear that.

He took another deep breath and pocketed his keys. "Ok" he thought "Showtime"

And with that he got out of his car, opened the backseat to get the casserole dish his mother had made, closed the door, locked the car, and walked up Kyra's driveway.

Yes. Her neighborhood definitely looked different at this time of day, much...nicer.

When he got to the door, he had barely made it to the porch when the door flew open and there stood his crazy fantastic Goth Girl, Kyra Seller. He smiled his, as his mom called it, " fool-in-love" smile.

In contrast to him, Kyra sported an annoyed look and even had her arms crossed as emphasis. "What the hell took you so long? I saw your car drive up five minutes ago and you just decide now to get out!Jeez Fanboy, I had half a mind to go out there, grab you by your balls and pull you inside!"

Yup, here was his gothic princess. "Sorry I took so long" he decided to say as a condolence and, when he saw the coast was clear, planted a quick kiss on her lips. Well at least he had planted for it to be quick, Kyra however had not. They had their lips, and arms, interlocked for what seems a minute (it had actually been 3) until they heard a noise from the living room.

"Kyra, Are you still at the door?" they heard a grown man voice ask. "Is that boy here yet?"

They stopped what they'd been doing.

"I'm that boy huh" Fanboy decided to joke about his new nickname as he quickly fixed himself up from their interlocked position just seconds ago.

Kyra took a napkin from her shirt's pocket and profusely wiped Fanboy's now blackened lips.

"Oh shut up Fanboy. It could be worse." She replied with her smile that always made him go crazy; Fanboy couldn't help but get his "'fool-in-love" grin once again.

Now they heard footstep." Kyra are you still at the-" asked her father who had shown up from the room to the right and had been startled to find that Fanboy was there looking intently at his daughter."-door"

Kyra took this time to roll her eye at the awkward silence, for now Fanboy could see there was no deceiving her father into believing they were "'just friends". Kyra then took the time to introduce the two men in her life to one another. "Ro- I mean Dad, Donnie, Donnie, Dad" she made a halfhearted gesture between the guys and with that took Fanboy's casserole mumbled something about the kitchen and walked off.

Oh, Fanboy thought, she plays hard. For now he was alone, face to face with the father of his girlfriend, Kyra. There was another blast of dead air.

Mr. Seller finally spoke." So you're Donnie" the way he stated made it clear it wasn't a question. He was still looking at Fanboy with searching eyes. "Kyra says you write comics"

"A graphic novels actually" Fanboy corrected him. Great he thought. I just corrected the possible grandfather to my children. Smooth.

However Mr. Seller barely paid it heed. Instead he gave a quick laugh. "Yes. Kyra said that too" and with that he invited Fanboy into the living room to watch the basketball game on TV.

Fanboy took a seat on the couch while Mr. Seller sat back on the lay-z chair. "Do you watch sports, Don?" Mr. Seller inquired.

"Uh no, no not really." Fanboy replied. "Just glimpses as my Step-dad is an avid fan of the lakers." Just be frank Fanboy, he thought; one step at a time.

"Bahh! Lakers are rubbish. Cardinals are the way to go. You should tell that to your dad" Mr. Seller replied without even taking his eyes off the game.

"Step-dad"

"Right" Mr. Seller replied in a dismissive matter. He changed the subject. "How 'bout school? How's that going for you?"

"Um good I guess... I mean I'm still getting good grades and schemata, my graphic novel, is doing well in the-" Fanboy was cut off by the sound of the back door slamming shut coming from the kitchen and Mr. seller looking over his shoulder to see if the coast was clear. Then he turned off the TV, sat upright and looked at Fanboy head on.

"Okay cut the chit-chat" Mr. Seller was getting right to business and was looking seriously at Fanboy. "I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want yes or no answers, got it?" Fanboy was startled. The sudden change of character in Mr. Seller's part made Fanboy start to feel nervous. Yeah this was definitely Kyra's father, he thought. No other people could make him feel this fascinated and nervous at the same time. He slowly nodded his head in reply.

"Okay do you do drugs?"

"What? No. Of course not'

"I said only yes or no, Don. Ok Are you involve with any gangs?"

"No"

"Do you have a car?"

"Yes"

"Have you ever been caught drinking in the car?"

"No!"

"Were you the one that called me last year about Kyra's suicide plans?"

"Yes"

"Were you the done that gave her the bullet?"

He sighed. "I didn't give it to her, she took it"

"Yes or no only Donnie!" Mr. Seller scolded Fanboy." Now... are you seeing my daughter?"

"Yeah...", so much for keeping it a secret.

"Have you taken advantage of her?"

"What?"

"Have you had sex with her yet!"

" No!" Fanboy started to turn really red and blab. "If anything she's the one that takes advantage of me!" oh! He probably shouldn't have said that...

Anyway before Mr. Seller could jump at Fanboy and strangle him, Kyra returned.

She was perched at the door to the kitchen. "Hey I see you two are having fun" Fanboy loved how she was a master of sarcasm.

Mr. Seller on the other hand looked annoyed. "Kyra is the food ready?"

"what food? I didn't effing cook for you men. If you mean if the pizza got here then yeah 'the foods ready'."

Fanboy wanted to run up to Kyra and as her father had said ' take advantage of her' then and there. Gosh was she wonderful.

Mr. Seller then rolled his eyes, "okay then let's eat"

After dinner Mr. Seller excused himself as he said he had business to finish up and so Kyra and Fanboy were left to their demise. Kyra had that grin which meant trouble was soon to follow. She put the last of the plates into the dishwasher and then took a hold of Fanboy's hands." come on let's go upstairs"

10 minutes later, Fanboy was on Kyra's bed with his shirt unloosed and her hands down his pants. Fanboy was in pure bliss. Apparently Kyra hadn't gone anywhere when she supposedly went outside and made the door slam so loud. She was too cunning to leave Fanboy alone with her father. And so she had heard every single thing they discussed. "So I'm the one that takes advantage of you, huh?" was the first thing she asked him when they got to her room with that adorable devilish grin of hers" well we'll see about that..."

And that's how they ended up in their current position.

"Kyra..." Fanboy said in a coarse voice. It was hard to talk when he still had Kyra's hand holding him down_ there_. However if Kyra heard him she decided to ignore it. She was enjoying seeing Fanboy this way; like putty in her hands. That simile was actually kind of literal too.

"What did you say Fanboy? I'm too busy ' taking advantage of you'" oh she was good, Fanboy thought. However, as much as he didn't want her to stop, for my Gosh it was amazing! He didn't want her father to catch them like this. So with quick thinking he switched their positions around. Now he was on top and since he caught her off guard, he now sat up on her bed and took the time to zip up his pants.

Kyra was not going to let him off that easy. From behind she started kissing his bare neck and discreetly taking off his shirt. "Kyra! Your fathers in the other room!" not that Fanboy wasn't enjoying this. He just didn't want to die at such a young age, for at this rate, Kyra was definitely going to get him killed.

"Oh shut up wimp" Kyra was the master of speaking dirty. He had to admit it worked. she whispered to his ear" now get back on the bed!"

Well Fanboy was not going to wait around. Father or not, he was still a boy and Kyra was not always this open to letting him feel her up so why not? He thought. He stopped resisting, took off his clean bleached shirt, and got into bed with his girlfriend.

Mr. Seller had piles of paperwork to finish up. He worked in contracting and a big deal was looming around the corner.

However he had a hard time concentrating as he couldn't stop thinking about Kyra and that boy.

He seemed like a nice fellow, I mean considering how his daughter is he always thought that one day she would bring a guy with a Harvey that wears leather and long uncared for hair like uniform. Of course, that would he followed by an announcement that she's pregnant and getting eloped.

Well he was just relieved that it wasn't. As much as he had been giving the boy trouble he knew without even asking that if anything it was his daughter who was the one who ' took advantage'. Still the boy didn't have to say it aloud.

He would make it up to the boy for his rude behavior for he did help his Kyra in her time of need.

The girl was no longer a frequent visitor of the Vice principle and her grades were even looking up. Not to mention how he was there for her when she got arrested. Yes the boy was good news. Very good news indeed.

All of a sudden he heard a thump from Kyra's room. It was then that if hit him. "Wait... Is that boy still in the house?"

And with that thought fresh in his head, he rushed over to Kyra's room. The door was close and from the outside he could hear hard rock music playing. He opened the door "Kyra..."

He sort of wish he hadn't.

For there on the bed, was Kyra in full on lip lock with the boy. Not just that but their whole bodies were intertwined. The kid even had his shirt off and was in the process of taking Kyra's off too.

At the sight of the light the boy instantly looked up to the menacing shadow that was Kyra's dad looming over the door and fell off the bed. He hid his head hard on her nightstand.

Silence ensued

"'Hey Mr. Seller..." Fanboy said in a sheepish voice.

Silence followed.

Then Kyra just busted out . Seller was just dumbstruck.

That was how Fanboy's first official visit with Mr. Seller ended.


End file.
